A canned motor pump is a device having a turbo pump, such as a centrifugal pump or the like, and an electric motor for driving the turbo pump (hereinafter simply referred to a motor), the pump and the motor being formed integrated with each other. The rotor of the motor is installed in a cylindrical stator can, while the stator of the motor is placed outside the stator can so as to surround the rotor. The rotating portion of the motor including the rotor is all installed in the stator can, and the stator can is filled with liquid that is handled by the pump. Installation of the rotating portion in the stator can eliminates a structure, such as a packing or the like, that slides together with the rotating portion and prevents leakage of the handled liquid. Meanwhile, the stator of the motor is installed in a stator chamber formed by the stator can and a housing surrounding the outer circumferential side of the stator. The stator chamber forms a space that is sealed to satisfy explosion prevention standards or the like. Patent Document 1 shows a canned motor having a stator chamber filled with resin.